


Insolitement vôtre - 61 : Babbel (#2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Ad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eli Vanto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cette maudite application, alors même qu'il savait que cette simple pensée était stupide.





	Insolitement vôtre - 61 : Babbel (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte n'est pas parrainé par ladite application Babbel, et je ne touche aucune rémunération de leur part. Je trouvais simplement leur pub avec l'alien hilarante et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la récupérer pour y caser Thrawn dedans, comme d'habitude x')

Le sous-officier Eli Vanto se sentait désœuvré. Depuis que son lieutenant, Thrawn, avait découvert l’application d’apprentissage des langues Babbel…

Rien n’était plus comme avant. Comme à l’académie. Thrawn ne demandait désormais que très rarement de l’aide à son aide linguistique, étant donné que le Chiss faisait des progrès formidables en seulement quinze minutes par jour.

Vocabulaire, grammaire, conjugaison, accent… De semaines en semaines, le Basique de Thrawn s’améliorait sans cesse, mettant Eli pratiquement au chômage technique – heureusement que le vaisseau sur lequel ils étaient assignés demandait constamment de la main-d’œuvre.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où plusieurs vidéos sont publiées par semaine, chaque semaine :D


End file.
